The increase on the number of top-level domains is soon to cause overloading in top-level routers. Domain Name System (DNS) is currently used to resolve a domain name to its corresponding IP address. DNS resolution typically involves a top-level domain name server in communication with several lower-level servers, all of which require domain name registration and then spreading of the domain name (or parts thereof) to the lower-level servers.
Moreover, the Internet Protocol (IP) address to which a domain name resolves, may not be one that ensures the fastest delivery of the requested content. For example, the IP address may not be associated with a server within an optimal proximity to the requestor. Increasing the number of content sources can speed up content delivery. However, DNS does not easily support delivery from multiple sources. Furthermore, many domains do not include geo-locational hints to enable the current DNS system to deduce a region in which the requested content is located. Accordingly, while the existing Internet architecture, and current DNS-based distribution, may be efficient for communication, issues surrounding mass content distribution are becoming increasingly apparent.